The Voices Say To Kill You
by KarrineWinchester
Summary: Sakura heard them. They were strange voices, with no bodies. None but hers. Sakura gets sent to an insane Asylum, and meets the Akatsuki. But... what will happen? And why did she kill that man? Or, rather, DID she kill him?
1. The Voices Say To Run

**Summary: Sakura heard them. They were strange voices, with no bodies. None but hers. Sakura gets sent to an insane Asylum, and meets the Akatsuki. But... what will happen? And why did she kill that man? Or, rather, DID she kill him? Authors: Ryuketsu, Imi.**

**Ryuketsu: I bet you're wonderinng why me and Imi are the authors. Well, we may not own the account, but we wrote this.**

**Imi: R&R.**

Sakura trudged carefully to the massive white doors. All she wanted was to make the voices stop. To go home.

The attendent, a woman named Shizune, looked up when she heard the pinkette and a man beside her came up.

The man was just a random police officer, no one she knew. Her mother hated her, so she didn't come. Sakura was charged with murder, of her own father.

'_So? I say we run.' _A voice, who's name was Ann, said.

Sakura ignored her, and looked at the woman in front of her.

Sakura was odd looking. Not in a bad way, no, but in a good way. Her soft, pink hair was midlength, and her eyes were jade green.

_'Ask her if where we are going!' _Imi, an indifferent, short tempered, impatient voice, said.

"Miss? Where are we going?" Sakura asked Shizune, who had gotten up and started walking with her. "We're going to... to the Red Dawn, or Akatsuki, ward."

Sakura stopped for about a second, before she kept going.

What had they said was wrong with her again?

Schizophrenic, murderous, and... Sakuro tried but she couldn't remember. The voices stayed quiet.

Shizune, who had given Sakura to another worker, said goodbye and left. The worker was tall enough. Not an Amazon, but neither was he a midget.

His name was Yamato. He looked sorrowfully at the girl, who was no older than 13, and took her to the Akatsuki.

Sakura gasped in remembrance. "Multiple personalities! Bipolar... god, the list doesn't seem to have an end..." That was Ryuketsu, who had used Sakura's body to speak.

Once the door opened, however, all the voices stopped. Even her own. Inside the room, were men, ranging from 13-17 years of age.

Sakura shivered at the thought of having to stay here.

Ever since... THAT happened, she didn't trust, nor liked to be in the same room as men. Alone, more ever so.

There was, however, one girl, who had blue hair. In all, including her, there was 11 people in the ward (The INSANE ones, at least).

The others had all stopped what they were doing once the door opened.

"Hello... I'm Sakura. No who are you, b*s?" That would be Karrine again...

The voices may save her... or just end up killing her one of these days.

**Ryuketsu: So how was it?**

**Imi: Follow, b*s.**

**Karrine: No! You guys are nit b*s! Sorry about Imi! I'mma go now. *Leaves***

**Ryuketsu: Favorite.**

**Shurui: R-review...**


	2. The Voices Fawn Over Others

**Ryuketsu: New chapter, cause a lot of people liked it... Also, if you have noticed, Karrine and Ann's new story is up, called... uh... The Hostess Club, for OHSHC.**

**Imi: R&R...**

**AGES:**

**Sakura: 13**

**Pain: 17**

**Diedara: 14**

**Hidan: 14**

**Kakuzu: 15**

**Itachi: 16**

**Konan: 17**

**Tobi: 13**

**Zetsu: 16**

**Kisame: 15**

**Sasori: 14**

It wasn't the word 'B*h that got them mad. It was the way she said it. It was full of malice, and the tone basically screamed 'I'm better than you.'.

Sakura, however, just smiled at them, and covered it up.

"Hm, hello! My name's Sakura! You?" There was a few moments of silence, before Yamato suddenly slammed the door and left.

Sakura was still for a few seconds, sweat dropped, then Imi took over. "Well, thank you for being such a *The following speech has been censored* you jack-a*s..."

"Wow, that was hot!" Hidan, a silver haired, purple eyed, 14 year old cried.

Sakura gave him a look, then smirked, Ryuketsu taking over. "Thanks. I take pride in my extensive language, if you know what I mean."

Pain, a boy with orange hair and grey eyes, who was the oldest at 17, got up.

"We are the Akatsuki, and we hope you'll have a..." Sakura tuned out most of the speech, listening to Ann fawn over Pain. It was an annoying.

"OK, I'll take you to your room." Deidara, a blonde haired, blue eyed 14 year old said.

Sakura heard Karrine scream about how hot he was, and that Hidan was to. There was silence from the others, but Sakura imagined they were covering their ears. **(Karrine: Ketsu! That's really offending...)**

Sakura followed, before she finally snapped.

"Argh, why won't you shut up?" She growled towards Karrine, under her breath.

But Deidara heard.

"I wasn't... taking." Sakura looked up at him. "Hm? Oh, well, I'm actually... uh.. is that my room?" Sakura pointed to the door they had stopped at. Deidara nodded. "Yep, it's the one assigned to you."

Sakura nodded, then rushed in, unpacking in record time, then laying on the bed.

"I want to go home..." Sakura whispered, and cried herself asleep.

*Before, With Akatsuki*

When they heard there was going to be a new person, they were *almost* ecstatic.

They got everything ready.

But then the person came in.

How could such a young, beautiful person kill her own father? Then they heard her words.

"Hello... I'm Sakura. No who are you, b*s?"

This would be a long... long... LONG year together, before they were evaluated again.

And even then, they may be stuck together. Oh boy.

And then she acted all sweet after. What had they said she had? Oh, yes, she was bipolar, had multiple personalities, was schizophrenic, a masochist, suicidal, god, she was a pretty messed up kid.

But she looked so... so normal. So sweet. So childish.

She seemed like she couldn't hurt a fly. And, as they had figured out, that was not the case.

And even later, when Deidara was taking her to her room, she burst out, TALKING TO ONE OF THE VOICES.

To say the least, it was confusing.

And then, she could kill them at any time.

Then, they heard it. The crying. It was rude to eavsdrop, but some of them did. And Hidan, Deidara, Tobi, and Kisame felt sorry for her.


End file.
